B. Todd Jones
| predecessor = Kenneth Melson | successor = Thomas Brandon | office1 = U.S. Attorney for the District of Minnesota | president1 = Barack Obama | term_start1 = August 7, 2009 | term_end1 = August 24, 2013 | predecessor1 = Rachel Paulose | successor1 = Andy LugerLuger confirmed as Minnesota’s next US attorney | president2 = Bill Clinton | term_start2 = May 1998 | term_end2 = January 2001 | predecessor2 = David Lillehaug | successor2 = Thomas Heffelfinger | birth_date = | birth_place = Cincinnati, Ohio, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | spouse = Margaret Samanant | children = 5 | education = Macalester College (BA) University of Minnesota, Twin Cities (JD) | allegiance = United States | branch = United States Marine Corps | unit = 1st Marine Division }} Byron Todd Jones (born May 23, 1957) is an American lawyer who was the seventh director of the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives (ATF) and is chief disciplinary officer of the National Football League (NFL).Ken Belson, "N.F.L. to Hire B. Todd Jones, A.T.F. Director, as Disciplinary Officer", The New York Times, March 23, 2015; accessed March 24, 2015."Former ATF director B. Todd Jones calls NFL post 'a dream come true'", The Star Tribune, January 26, 2016; accessed May 2, 2016. He twice served as United States Attorney for the District of Minnesota. Early life and education Jones attended Wyoming High School in Cincinnati, Ohio. He received his Bachelor of Arts degree from Macalester College in 1979 and his Juris Doctor from the University of Minnesota Law School in 1983. Career After his schooling, Jones joined the U.S. Marine Corps and went on to serve as an infantry officer with the 1st Marine Division. Jones later became a judge advocate as both a trial defense counsel and prosecutor. He left active duty in 1989. From 1992 to 1994 and 1997 to 1998, Jones served as an assistant U.S. Attorney. ATF Jones became acting director of the ATF on August 31, 2011, following the resignation of Kenneth E. Melson in the aftermath of the ATF gunwalking scandal. On January 16, 2013, U.S. President Barack Obama nominated Jones to serve as permanent director of the ATF. Due to opposition from gun rights lobbies, the ATF had not had a permanent director since the position was made subject to U.S. Senate approval in 2006. On July 31, the Senate confirmed him as head of the ATF. On March 20, 2015, the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives announced Jones will depart to pursue opportunities in the private sector, with his resignation to become effective on March 31, 2015. NFL On March 23, 2015, NFL commissioner Roger Goodell announced to team owners that he was appointing Jones as the league's new chief disciplinary officer. Goodell announced his creation of the position in December 2014 after a series of player suspensions. The officer oversees investigation of player misconduct and any discipline that results from those investigations. References External links * Category:1957 births Category:Living people Category:American military lawyers Category:Directors of the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives Category:United States Attorneys for the District of Minnesota Category:National Football League executives Category:University of Minnesota Law School alumni Category:University of Minnesota alumni Category:United States Marine Corps officers Category:Lawyers from Cincinnati, Ohio